


bear naked

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Furry, M/M, aka phil's a furry, misuse of an animal themed onesie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan really knows how to enjoy a day off. (And he makes sure Phil enjoys it too.)





	bear naked

Dan concentrates as hard on laziness as he does anything else he's set his focus on. Days off are prized possessions, and scheduled nothingness isn't to be fucked with. 

He sleeps until noon and Phil leaves him be. It's nice to have quiet time alone, nice to pad across the bare wooden floors of the flat and enjoy a quiet breakfast while staring at the city outside their balcony, to respond to a few emails just so Monday doesn't feel too much like a Monday when it dawns tomorrow. 

When he starts to get restless he goes for a walk, a pointed stroll that lands his feet in front of a bakery where he purchases twice as many calories as he'd have burned on the journey with zero sense of shame or restraint. 

Two pastries, two biscuits, and a coffee for himself because it's only ten and he knows his Dan well. 

*

"What on earth are you wearing?" Phil asks, navigating a casual laugh around the prickle of something in his gut. 

Dan's standing bleary-eyed and messy haired at the top of the stairs. He rubs his eyes like a sleepy tyke and then lets out a yawn and a grunt that's nothing but man. "It's comfortable," he says, though Phil knows that can't be but half of the story. 

They've got a closet full of onesies. If Dan just wanted comfort he'd pick through the selection that they have. 

But this one's new. It looks made of plush material, like something mimicking velvet, dark chocolately brown with a lighter belly and a hood that's hanging against Dan's shoulders. 

"Sure it is," Phil says. 

Dan meets his eyes. His expression is carefully masked, giving nothing of purpose away. 

His eyes slide toward the table and light up. "Breakfast!" 

Fine, Phil thinks. 

They'll play that game. 

* 

Dan sits at his computer for four straight hours playing video games. 

Phil leaves him to it. He's got Fortnite and a stack of other worlds contained on their little discis just waiting to be explored when he's got the time - and today he does. 

But when Dan stands, stretching his arms over his head and cracking his back with a visceral pop, Phil's eyes leave the screen. They catch on a glint of metal and he sucks in a breath. "Dan." 

"Yeah?" Dan looks at him, then scratches his tummy through the outfit. 

"Is there a zip on your ass?" Phil acts like he doesn't care about the answer, when in reality they both know he really does. 

Dan reaches behind himself and pats his own bum. "Oh, what do you know. That's convenient." 

"Convenient," Phil repeats. 

Dan ignores the deepening of his voice and walks over to the kitchen. "Yep. Did you eat the last of the Shreddies? I need a snack." 

* 

It shouldn't be possible for someone to nap after sleeping almost twelve hours, but dusk stretches it's arms out to overwhelm the day and Phil finds himself with a sleepy little bear on his lap. 

He knows that this is about willpower, and the fact that Dan has it while Phil doesn't. 

That's alright. Sometimes it's more fun to be on the losing side of the battle. 

Phil strokes a hand down Dan's arm, feels it soft underneath his fingertips. The sleeves end in stretchy brown cuffs at the wrist and ankles, Dan's own feet poking out from under the blanket draped over his lower half. 

He really is asleep. That isn't a facade. 

It makes it even nicer. Phil gets to touch and stroke and Dan is so perfectly sweet and unguarded. He smooths his hand over Dan's shoulder and down his chest, reveling in the warmth radiating from Dan's skin through the cloth. His stomach tightens in a pleasant way, a thrumming inside him ready to build and build, when he lets it. 

His hand moves down, back over Dan's hip, curving around one ass cheek under the blanket. He fingers the zipper and drags a fingertip up and down it. The metal catches on his finger with satisfying resistance. 

Dan makes a throaty sound. Phil's being careless now, grabbing with too much enthusiasm. He's waking Dan up, but right now he doesn't really mind. 

* 

Dan straddles his lap. The bear costume feels even nicer like this, soft against Phil's bare chest as Phil crushes Dan to him with both arms tight around Dan's torso. 

"Knew you'd like it," Dan says, radiating smugness. 

Phil will let him have that. He's learned it. 

He drops his hands down to cup Dan's ass again. "Can I fuck you in it?" He asks. 

"Fuck." Dan reaches behind him and drags the zip down. "Yeah."

*

They don't fuck on the couch. There's a deposit to worry about, after all, and lube stains are a bitch to get out. 

But the bed is all theirs, paid for outright, and they can be as filthy as they want in the sheets. That's why Phil has three fingers buried and is glorying in Dan riding them while he rubs his dick against Phil's with only the onesie between them. 

It's not one of the cheap ones. Dan must have paid a decent bit for it. Phil hopes he checked the cleaning instructions before he bought it. 

Then again, even if they use it once and it's too soiled to continue... they've probably spent more on smaller indulgences. (His mind flashes to a candle, half burned and the scent now forever wrapped up in wonderful memories.) 

Dan grinds down. His long neck is tilted back, a red flush crawling down his skin to disappear rosy down the neckline of the costume. 

"Bear," Phil says, just because he can. 

Dan shudders. It's not just for Phil, this kind of playing. Dan likes it too. Maybe for different reasons, maybe for some of the same. 

"I'm good," Dan announces, and Phil slides his fingers out. He thinks he knows what comes next, but Dan ducks away and down, down, to the end of the bed. His arms reach out and snag Phil's ankles pulling him forward. 

"Oh," Phil says, taking just slightly too long to catch on.

*

Dan kneels pretty between his legs. 

He's got the hood up now. Phil can't see his face but he can feel the hot wet suction of Dan's mouth. 

Phil's hips make shallow thrusts. Dan doesn't like it too deep - an oral fixation and a sensitive gag reflex are an awfully inconvenient set of quirks to come packaged together - but he still likes to feel it. He likes to hold Phil's cock along this tongue and taste the sharpness of his skin. He likes to smell Phil there, likes all the dirty sex things that Phil understands because he feels them too. 

He reaches down and grabs Dan by the ears of the hood, curls his fingers around the softness of them. He doesn't say much, he doesn't make any demands. He just closes his eyes and lets tactile sensation override rational thought. 

*

He can't actually fuck Dan in the suit. The zip might provide easy access but he still doesn't care for metal grating against his bits, and he's past the point where the fun is found in what Dan wears. Now it's about what's beyond that, about Dan and flesh and sweat and kisses with nothing between them. 

He's greedy like that. It doesn't matter how expensive the sweet, he's always unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth before he takes the time to appreciate the packaging or intricate design of it. 

Dan makes him slow down sometimes. Dan teaches him the value of savoring something. But it's a lesson in progress, and Dan meets him in the middle tonight. They both peel the suit off of him together, Dan shrugging his shoulders out of it while Phil tugs it down his legs. 

He takes a moment to appreciate - to savor, even - the thick slap of Dan's cock against his belly. He reaches up to wrap his fingers around it and tugs. 

Dan pushes him off. It's not what Dan wants. Dan wants more now. The foreplay's over, he wants to be filled. He wants to be fucked. 

Phil pushes him down onto the bed. 

*

They end up like this: 

Dan face down, one leg hanging off the edge of the bed with a foot on the floor. Hands grasping the same pillow that he soaks with gasps and spit and praise. Ass lifting with every fleshy smack, every time Phil's body comes back as fully as it can against his own. 

Phil loves it. He loves the sounds they make together. He fought long and hard for this to be a pleasure and not a shame, and he won't be taking any steps backwards. 

So maybe sometimes he finds it a bit of a thrill when his boyfriend dresses in particular outfits. So maybe sometimes he lets like let his mind go to a primal place when they're in bed together, to rock Dan's body into the mattress and think those taboo things about how he's going to mark Dan up from the inside out, paint him with come and claim him with mouth shaped bruises in places no one sees. How Dan's body is his to use with consent, to fuck and _use_ and-

He leans forward, arms around Dan's middle. It's a desperate pose, hips hunching hot and hard in close as he can, knowing he's on the losing end of a test of stamina. 

He can't help himself when Dan gives it up so nicely. Dan isn't pliant on a normal night - and it isn't for lack of spirit, lack of passion, right now. He's just letting Phil _have_ him, he's letting Phil chase that weird hot thing with no shame at all. 

Or maybe just a little shame. Because he doesn't voice the word that he can taste the shape of still on his tongue. 

Breed. 

He's going to _breed_ Dan. 

He cries out at the power the thought has over him, coming hard with his cock buried in as deep as he can get it. 

*

He takes care of Dan swiftly after. It really doesn't take much. Dan's almost as much of a sweaty, wrecked mess as Phil is. The come streaks pearly over his stomach and Phil watches it shift as Dan heaves for breath. 

"That was good," Phil says, and it's an understatement of epic proportions, but Dan just laughs breathlessly and agrees and then tells Phil that he's going to run a bath because it's his day off and he deserves it. 

Phil leans over and gives him a damp kiss on his chest, just above the nipple, because Dan's body is at an angle and Phil isn't sure he trusts his arms to hold him up enough to read over. "Bath bomb?" He asks, because Dan deserves it. 

Dan grunts something Phil translates as a yes so he gets out of bed. His foot catches on the discarded bear onesie just to the side of the bed and he stops, bending down to pick it up. He gives it a happy smile and shakes it out, then folds it in thirds and puts it on the dresser. 

They're definitely using that one again.


End file.
